Foxy's wish
by Rayn Fullbuster
Summary: (A.U.)Foxy is bullied and beaten as an orphan he cuts and wishes to have at least one friend when one day Chica helps him out and they become inseparable.
1. Foxy's Depression

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF in any way!**_

**Author's note: Hey! I'm Rayn and in this story **middle school dun dun dunnnn** Foxy is made fun of and Chica is popular so is Freddy and Bonnie but those make fun of poor Foxy! Enjoy!**

"Oh look it's Foxy!What kind of name is that? Do your parents hate you?" Bonnie yelled. Freddy laughed with him. "Why do you have fox ears on your sweater? Is it a bad pun of your name?" Bonnie yelled out again.

"At least _I_ don't have a girls name!" Foxy punched Bonnie and tripped Freddy of course that meant getting dragged into the bathroom and getting beaten. He already had a black eye from last week; he couldn't take getting beat again. He just wishes that he could go home and eat at his favorite pizza place while pretending to be a pirate. This time they went harder than usual and broke his left leg by being thrown against the wall and punching him in his gut then by the hard blow of the wall it completely cracked his left leg from the ankle to the knee. He howled in pain as the two laughed. Bonnie watches as Freddy crushes his right hand as he was holding a pencil Freddy was able to crush hard enough that the pencil was eventually was apart of his hand.

"Awwww does Foxy want his mommy?" Bonnie asked as Freddy laughed at Foxy yelping when he kicks his stomach hard enough to pop a lung. Luckily Foxy is alright but by lunch he can't even walk to his empty table. He makes it out of the bathroom and Chica helps up Foxy as he is still dizzy from that hard stab in the skull he can't make her out very well. As soon as his vision restores he blinks.

"Chica? Why are you helping me?" Foxy asks, still in pain and unable the walk from his broken leg. She smiles at him sympathetically, Foxy's never seen from a kind smile before. It was warm and kind instead of cold and evil. She dragged him to his table. "Wont this ruin your reputation?" Foxy asks quietly as she chuckles again.

"I don't care Foxy! I don't like what they do to you, it's not fair! You deserve to have a friend, one that understands you." She looks at him seeing the light blue of eyes turn cold with depression and fear, she sighed.

Foxy frowns "Or one at all." He says as his sleeve accidentally rolls up and Chica sees the sharp deep bloody cuts that are stained a red black as they go up his bruised arm. Chica looks but can't stop, she doesn't realize she's staring until Foxy quickly pulls down his sleeve. "You saw that didn't you?" He sighed. "I guess I should explain..." Foxy almost starts crying just thinking of how this all started. "I was little, I went up to them and told them my name was Foxy, they laughed at me. They picked on me and I cried myself to sleep and one night I found a blade in my dad's old work drawer and cut my arm. It made me feel better somehow just feeling the cold blade rip my skin. I felt better so I kept doing it." Foxy explained with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Foxy I had no idea-" Chica started but Foxy quickly stopped her knowing what she was going to say and it ma him angry. Of course she didn't and she wouldn't understand.

"No of course you didn't and you still don't! Both my parents are dead! I'm beaten to death everyday and no one understands what I'm going through! You on the other hand have a perfect life!" Foxy yelled only to quieted by Chica kissing him as his cheeks grow bright red.


	2. The cuts of pain

**A.K. I looked it up. Bonnie's a guy apparently...**

Chica may not be upset or depressed but he could see in her eyes that she understood. Foxy looked up as Bonnie and Freddy made their way over there. The two laughed at Foxy, he wasn't able to stand! Bonnie looked him deep into his eyes. "What's the matter _Fox_!? Your leg hurts?" He laughed at his own comment.

"Let me _help_ you then!" Freddy yelled kicking Foxy's leg as hard he could. He yelped in pain as Freddy crushed the already broken bone. Bonnie was laughing as a tear was shed Foxy's cheek. Why did this happen to him? Why did he have to be named Foxy? Why did his parents have to die? Foxy thought about how his life could be if he had never been named Foxy, if his parents were still alive. He just wants to live his life but he can't thanks to Bonnie and Freddy!

"STOP! Can't you see you've tortured him so much he's traumatized!" Foxy is shivering and his eyes are wide open he starts grabbing his red spiky hair in his hood. He's crying as the whole school watches and laughs at him calling him names. It's true, he's completely traumatized. "Why are you even doing this to him!? He's different, sure, but that's nothing." Chica's short soft blonde hair flipped as she quickly turned her head to face them. "Bonnie..." she looked him eye to eye. "Eyes are gateway to the soul. I look you in the eye and see an empty, dark, cold space. You're soulless!" She yells at him. She punches Freddy in the stomach as she yells "Freddy! How DARE you lay a hand on Foxy! I hate you both and all of you that are laughing or calling him names. YOU are heartless!" Chica yells at everyone she's so made. However what seems like a silver tear drips down her cheek. She helps up Foxy, she puts his left arm over her shoulder as they walk down to the nurse so he can go to the hospital about his leg.

"Thanks Chica, you didn't have to do that you know. I'm used to it," he said rubbing his wrist.

"But I did and by the look on your face you're clearly not. Besides I couldn't let them hurt you any more." Chica said carefully giving him a hug.

"They've been doing it since 2nd grade. So it's nothing new." Foxy explains as Chica's face drops and she looks up at him almost about to start crying for hours and she starts screaming at him.

"FIVE YEARS!? WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOTTEN HELP BEFORE?" She yells. "Sorry it's just...why do you put up with them?" She asked him while waiting for a nurse to show up."

"I have no choice, it's this or death. So I figured I want to wait and see if gets better." Foxy says getting more and more tear filled.

"How old were you when...um..well..you were orphaned?" Chica asked softly. She smiles that same smile she gave him when she helped him up to go to lunch.

"Well I don't like to talk about it. But I guess I'll tell you anyway. It started on..."


	3. The tears that fall

"It started on July 15, 2009 when we went to the city to see the Statue of Liberty. But the cab driver crashed and neither my mother or my father survived. I was seven at the time. When the doctor told me I cried so much. Then I hoped to make friends at school since I had no family. That's when I met Bonnie and Freddy." Foxy told her. A nurse walked in just after she frowned.

"Was it them again?" She asked and Foxy nodded. "Anything broken?" She added Foxy frowned.

"They broke my leg!" Foxy yelled. "My whole body is bruised my fingers on my right hand are barely movable my eye is just barely in it's socket and it's hard, no, difficult to BREATH and my throat feels like there's a Great Dane in it!" Foxy yelled angry at Bonnie and Freddy for doing this. The nurse nods used to this from Foxy.

"Okay lets get you an ambulance...again" She says sadly. Foxy was happy at least she knew he could feel pain.

"A-again?" Chica asked scared to hear the answer. Foxy nods his head slowly with crying but his hands in fists. Well his left hand is, the other is well...not broken.

"It happens all the time." Foxy says grinding his teeth getting angrier. Chica knows to stop asking questions. There's a small silence with the sound of a school nurse calling for an ambulance. "I'm sorry." Foxy whispers to himself.

"What Foxy?" Chica asks him. Foxy looks up at Chica, his red spiky hair now all messed up and ruined, his fox ears on his hood are stained with blood.

"I said 'I'm sorry' I-I can't live with how I am. So sometimes I apologize to myself for being this way." Foxy explains but then has to leave for the hospital. He spends hours being examined then was taken into his usual room his things were still there he smiled. This was the only place he could get away from them and be him. He drifts off to sleep.

_**"Chica! Oh thank god you're here! The hospital they-why are you laughing?" Foxy's confused, scared and feels betrayed. "Chica?" He asks and Chica smiled a big mean grin.  
>" *laughs* You <span>really<span> thought Foxy was coughing up blood, Freddy was there, he didn't notice but he was getting punched over and over in the stomach. Bonnie comes in laughing in his face.  
><strong>__**"You are such a gullible, pathetic, worthless, orphaned, stupid, weird, annoying LOSER!" Bonnie yelled as Foxy's eyes filled with tears and blood.  
>"But Chica I thought-But!" Foxy couldn't even find his words he was afraid and worried and most of all he felt as though he were everyone one the things Bonnie had just called him.<br>"Oh you thought? No wonder you're so dumb!" Chica yelled out Foxy yelled out in agony.**_

"Foxy? Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." A familiar voice says to him.

"Chica? is that you?" He asks opening his eyes. "It is! Chica I just had the worst nightmare. I'll tell you later but for now comfort me!" Foxy yelled.

"Foxy. I wish people could understand how great of a person you really are!" Chica says.

"Hey Chica? How come you were so popular?" Foxy asks curious.


	4. It only gets worse

**Foxy's out of the hospital now yay! enjoyyy! :)**

"I'm surprised they let you back in only a month! You're really broken Foxy." Chica told him as he walked to his first class. Foxy shrugged and sighed.

"I've been there a lot so I heal very fast. So I don't have to be out as long." Foxy says. Chica catches a slight glimpse of a blade in Foxy's pocket her eyes grow with tears.

"Foxy, you're still...still, um...cutting?" Chica asked Foxy slowly. Foxy, realising his cold, sharp, bloody, metal blade was still in his pocket took it out. he gave it to Chica starting to cry.

"No. Not anymore." Foxy says getting choked up. Chica put the blade into her pocket until the day is over. "Thank you Chica." Foxy says actually starting to feel better of course that means his life is going to worse than ever before!

"Look! Foxy cuts himself! EMO!" Bonnie yells. Freddy punches him in the gut he hunched over in pain when there was a torturous stabbing sensation in his leg. It goes numb, he falls but doesn't realise Bonnie's behind him and took his fox ear sweater revealing all of his cuts and bruises. The whole 7th grade saw and laughed at him. Foxy ran out of the cafeteria into the janitors closet.

"Foxy wait!" Chica punched Bonnie and Freddy then took Foxy's sweater back and ran to follow Foxy. "Here." She says handing him his sweater. He takes it he's crying so hard. Chica tried comforting him but he kept pushing her away. "Please Foxy! They-I'm sure they were just-Foxy?" Chica struggled to help Foxy.

"I-I-I'M WORTHLESS! I D-D-DON'T-T-T WAAA-ANT T LI-IVE!" Foxy yelled not caring who heard. Chica had to let Foxy know he's important.

"Look at me Foxy! You are a fun, kind, caring and beautiful person!" She yelled. Foxy gave Chica a hug and cried into her hair.

"I'm sorry I put you through this Chica." Foxy said through his tears. Chica looked at Foxy eye to eye.

"_I_ got me put in this not you. I'm here to help you Foxy!" Chica yelled to Foxy who stops crying and smiles.


End file.
